


A Day Full of Chocolate and Greeks

by theawesometoris32



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: <3, About Greek mythology, BAM BAM, But you guys already knew that, Chocolate, F/M, Fizzy liquid of hell, Fucking long tests, Full of fanfiction and doritos, Gift Fic, Greeks, Horrible rom coms, I suck at tags, I switch between saying pop and soda don't judge, I'm just living in my happy little world, Love, Made up theories, Norse mythology is easier, Pop - Freeform, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Shameless Smut, Snap Chat, So please don't hurt me, Studying, Teasing, Tests, Thor thinks it's hot, Thor's majestic hair, Very brief mentions of Tony if you squint, fire extinguisher, for my boo, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawesometoris32/pseuds/theawesometoris32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my beloved KnowledgeOfNonsense and I stayed up too late and rambled at each other until this was born.</p>
<p>Basically, she went on an excited tangent and made a request because she was entertained by the pure pain that was my history test. (It was 6 pages long, you guys)</p>
<p>So this work is dedicated to her because she's awesome and she deserves all zhe gifts <3</p>
<p>Love you girl! Hope you enjoyed <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Full of Chocolate and Greeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnowledgeOfNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnowledgeOfNonsense/gifts).



> I wrote this in like one night so please don't hate on it too much :D

Valentine's Day- a day meant to be spent celebrating love and true connections.

A day where couples, whether they be old and married or young and on their first date, are all basking in the admiration of their partner.

A day where women are being wined and dined right about this moment- a silky piece of lingerie hidden beneath their carefully chosen dress. 

A sweet little something to unwrap later that night.

Absolutely _none_ of that applies to you.

Instead of being wined and dined, you're currently sitting cross-legged on your couch with your laptop; typing in everything that even _remotely_ resembles a fact about the Greeks. You've been cramming for this test since late last night, and although you had been given a week to study for it, you hadn't started taking notes until yesterday. You're quite the procrastinator, but never have you waited _this_ long before studying for such a serious exam.

So instead of $300 wine and a fancy dinner- you're balancing a plate of pizza rolls and a soda on your leg. Instead of wearing a fine dress and thin lingerie beneath- you're wearing sweatpants and a random t-shirt. You

You _sure as shit_ aren't wearing any lace beneath your clothes- hell, you're not even sure if you're bra and panties are even the same _color_. The curiosity gets the best of you and you take a peek at what bra you're wearing and-

-nope _,_ not even close.

You're desperate for information as you look up another questionable history site, and manically type in information to your carelessly written notes. The words on this website's page are small, and you lean in and squint to see them better. The further you lean in, the further your pop can tips, and before you know it- you're computer goes kaput.

"Fuck!" you shriek. You desperately wipe off the majority of the pop off of your keyboard with your shirt, and throw the computer down when it begins to spark. You react quicker than you thought you could and run to the kitchen to get the fire extinguisher, slipping on the excess soda and slamming onto the floor with a large "thump".

Recollecting yourself, you aim the nozzle at the now fuming laptop, and spray. A bright gush of white puffs out and covers up the appalling mess, officially becoming the cherry on top of the _pure fuckery_ that is your life. Setting aside the now-empty fire extinguisher in the corner you look at the catastrophe that is your apartment, and huff.

You allow yourself a moment to mourn your beloved tech before you compose yourself and clean up the mess. You go to the linen closet and grab an armful of towels, throwing them all down and soaking up the now disintegrating foam. You take your laptop and place it on the counter rather than throwing it away- hoping that maybe your friend Tony can fix it. Once the towels have soaked up all that they can manage, you throw them away, mentally taking note to buy new towels.

Once the couch is as clean as it's gonna get and the floor's freshly mopped, you dial up Thor. While waiting for him to pick up you head into your bedroom to find a new shirt to lounge around in, since your other one got soaked with various fluids.

"Yes?" Thor answers. You sigh as you dig through your dresser for a new top, and huff a reply through the receiver.

"Hi."

"Oh, hello Lady (Name)! How do you fare?" he asked genuinely. While slipping on the new shirt, you clamber back onto the drying couch.

"Not too good, Thor, not too good."

"Oh, it is a shame to hear that. Any way I can be of service?" he sounded like he was honestly concerned, and you couldn't help the small smile that crept onto your face at his sweetness.

"You can come over, with lot's of chocolate" you decide. You sound a little whiny but fuck it, you needed something to do to take your mind off of the whole studying dilemma that you were currently dealing with. There's the sound of something rustling in the background, _paper?_ , before he replies.

"I shall bring myself and bear the gift of chocolates, fair lady!" he declares loudly. You hold the receiver away from your ear so that you don't become deafened by his booming voice, and chuckle.

"Alright, thanks Thor. See you then." with that you end the conversation with the click of the off button. You look around and decide that the apartment looks acceptable enough to have guests over, and relax further into the couch. You close your eyes and rub at your temples to help ease the tension in your body, praying that nothing else traumatizing would occur today.You're nearly asleep by the time there's a pounding on the door, and you jolt out of your

You're nearly asleep by the time there's a pounding on the door, and you jolt out of your doze. Getting up and opening the door, you're pleased to find Thor standing there, holding what you literally believed to be the holy grail.

A large box of assorted chocolates.

Letting him in and grabbing the box from him, you plop back down onto the couch. He follows after and sits beside you, nearly taking up the whole expanse of the cushion. He looks around amiably, before his eyes fall upon what used to be your beloved laptop on the counter.

"(Name)"

"Yeah?" you ask, words slightly garbled by the 3 individual chocolates stuffed into your mouth.

"Why does your midgaurdian tech look like it has been through a battle?" he asked curiously. You shove another chocolate into your mouth before replying.

"Because, my friend, it lost the battle with the fizzy liquid from hell." you sighed sadly.

"Fizzy liquid from hell?" the question was innocent, but the tone in his voice hinted at "da fuq".

"I accidentally spilled pop on it while studying." you deadpanned.

"Why were you studying on a day such as this? Shouldn't you be celebrating as the other humans do?" he looks at you confusedly when you pick up the remote.

"Can't celebrate when you don't have a date, Thor." you explain blandly. He's quiet as he considers your statement, and you flick through Netflix in hopes of finding a romantic comedy that doesn't suck.

"Well, why don't we remedy that?" he finally bursts out. You whip your head so fast that something cricks in your neck, and look at him stupidly.

"What?" you finally decide on the movie "Just Married" and give your attention to Thor.

"I said let's remedy that." he repeated.

"Remedy what?" playing dumb, you ignore the movie playing on the tv and face him directly.

"You not having a partner to share this holiday with." you can feel a blush spreading across your face and lower your head so that your hair partially covers your face.

"Oh Thor, that's so sweet- but I've got to study for this stupid test." you gently turn him down, even though you'd love to go on a date with your best friend/crush. He looks deep in thought for a moment before he lets out a booming "aha!" You jump back a little bit and clutch at your chest.

"Jesus fucking christ, Thor! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" you chastise. He looks slightly upset for a moment before the smile returns to his face.

"I have an idea."

"And that is?"

"Why don't I help you study?"

"Thor, my laptop is broken. Kaput. Blown to shit."

"Yes, I know that."

"Then how can you possibly help me?"

"After my time spent on earth, I've learned a thing or two. So, what is it that you're learning?"

"Greek mythology." you grumbled.

"That's an easy one! How about I'll tell you a fact, and you tell me whether or not it's a part of Greek mythology" he proposed.

"Alright, I'm game." you answered. What the hell, better than just sitting around and doing nothing.

"Let's start with an easy one- Zeus was the god of lightning."

"That's Greek."

"Athena was the goddess of love."

"That's Greek."

"Yes, but actually- she roams among the seventh realm. She's a rather lovely woman once you get to know her." you gawk at him, absolutely flabbergasted that he has personal connections with the supposed "fake' gods of greek mythology.

As the conversation continues, you get more and more confused, finding that the Norse are much easier to understand. You thought you knew what you needed to know about the greeks, but it turns out that you knew _jack shit_.

Thor asks another question and you look down at your now empty box of chocolates.

"I'm so sick of the greeks." you declare with distaste.

"What?"

"I said I'm fucking sick of the greeks. They pretty much stole everything from Norse mythology, so all it is is a distorted recollection of facts. Norse is so much fucking easier to understand."

"Well then."

"What?"

"That's rather attractive."

"What? That the Norse are better than the Greeks?"

"The fact that you believe that is rather attractive."

"Yeah?"

"Aye."

You hadn't noticed it until now, but the two of you had been leaning further towards each other during this entire conversation. You're so close that you can feel his warm breath cascading over you face, and before you know it- you're kissing.

You're eyes open in shock before your brain catches up, but when it does, you relax and close them again. Leaning in further to reciprocate the kiss, you feel Thor's shoulders slump as the apprehension eases out of him. You're not entirely sure what you're doing, so you just kind of let him lead, gently moving your lips with his in subtle movements. Eventually, the two of you found a

Eventually, the two of you found a rhythm, and began to hasten your movements. He bit your bottom lip and tugged gently, drawing a little moan from your throat. He pulled away from your lips, barely giving you time to comprehend what was happening before he was sucking lightly on your neck. You tilted your head back felt and felt a shiver run down your spine from the pleasurable sensation.

He kissed his way down your neck, going as far as to pull your shirt down just a little bit to mouth gently at your collarbone. You could feel the movement of his lips against your skin and shuddered, gasping at the suction that he was creating.

He pulled back when you made a rather noticeable sound, satisfied with the hickeys forming on your (S/C) skin. You tugged him back up to kiss him again, your body coursing with sexual tension. He happily obliged, kissing you with a passion only meant for lovers. As the two of you kissed you found that you hands had grown a mind of their own, touching all of the uncharted territory that was previously unavailable to you. That included smoothing your hands down his back, running your lithe fingers through his hair, and even going as far as to toy with the hem of his shirt.

He quickly gets the hint, one that you had not meant to give, but immediately you're rewarded with bare skin beneath your palms. You pull back to spare a glance at his adonis-like body, and feel the blush that you've been sporting grow darker. You drag your hands down across his abs and are fascinated by them, surprised that you're actually able to _trace_ the tightened muscles beneath the skin.

While you were messing with a particular scar set into his right pec, he grabbed your wrist gently. You looked up at him and found hunger lacing his darkened gaze, making you let out an involuntary gasp. Without a word, he tugged your shirt over your head, wanting to see you. Once your shirt was off and tossed to the side, you instantly wished that you'd worn a nicer bra than what you currently had on. Suddenly feeling insecure about the cloth covering you (Small/Medium/Large) breasts, you cross your arms over them.

"None of that, (Name). You're beautiful." Thor whispered lovingly. He gently eased your arms off of your chest, taking in the sight before him. Your breasts heaved with every shallow breath that you took, your blush nearly reaching the tops of them. You felt scrutinized under his gaze, and were about to pull away until he shoved his face into your ample bosom. He mouthed at the skin spilling over the cups of your bra, making you arch your back in response. Feeling fed up with the teasing that he was subjecting you to, you unhooked your bra and slung it across the room.

Thor was obviously appreciative of your actions, if the tent in his pants was anything to go by. Getting bold, you reached owt to cup his bulge, feeling it twitch slightly beneath your hand. This finally extracted a sound from him, and as a response, he took one of your nipples between his lips. A small garble of words came out of your mouth as your nerve endings were set on fire, and you could _feel_ rather than _see_ the smirk that formed on his face.

You palmed at his erection through his pants as you felt it swell beneath the fabric. He grunted and moved your hand out of the way just enough so that he could rid himself of his pants, and you decided that you might as well do the same. You were glad that you were wearing loose sweatpants so that you didn't have to awkwardly struggle out of them, rather than just slip them down your legs like you just did. The only remaining articles of clothing were your underwear, and those disappeared, too.

Now that the two of you were finally fully exposed, you couldn't help but to look down at his _rather impressive_ member. You flushed at the site, and felt the ache between your thighs grow as your body prepared itself.

Thor crawled on top of you, reaching forward to run a finger through your dampened folds. You shuddered as that same finger entered you, moving rhythmically in and out. His calloused finger felt rough against your walls, and you found that the sensation was actually quite pleasurable. Entering a second finger, he reached his thumb up and began thumbing at your clit, making your voice go up an octave higher.

His fingers left your body soon after, and you let out a low whine in mourning. Before you could cuss him out for teasing you however, he had already grabbed your hips and lined himself up. Glancing down at you, his eyes suddenly grew soft.

"Are you sure?" he asked. You smiled up at him and wrapped an arm around his neck, pushing your hips forward just enough to sink the very tip of him into you.

"I'm sure, Thor." you whispered, short and sweet. With your affirmation, he thrust himself into you, filling you in one go. Your grasp on his neck tightened as you got used to the familiar stretch of penetration, your breath coming out in short puffs. Thor held himself still while waiting for you to adjust, and rubbed one of his large hands along your side in a comforting manner while balancing himself with the other.

"You doing well, (Name)?" he asks tenderly. He's been hovering above you for what feels like an eternity, and you're well adjusted by now.

"I'd be doing even better if you moved." you tease. He emits a small chuckle that recant's throughout his whole body, before starting to thrust. It's a little awkward at first, considering that it's your first time with one another. Sure, you've banged other dudes, but this was different; it was like your first time all over again. Thor tried to set a fast pace right off the bat, but found that his erratic thrusts caused him to slip completely out of your body. It became irritating to the point that you just wrapped your legs around his waist to keep him as close as possible. He laughed at your impatience, and you giggled at the way he wiggled his eyebrows.

The giggling soon stopped however when he did find a rhythm, and you could feel the beginnings of an orgasm forming in your lower abdomen. Once his confidence grew, as well as your moans, he increased his pace. You rolled your hips with his in tandem, fueling the pleasurable burning in each other's abdomen's. Thor's breath came out in warm puffs across your face, and you mewled with delight as his hips snapped forward again and again and _again_.

You rocked across the couch cushion with each and every thrust, a wave of pleasure washing over you every time his member rubbed _just right_ against your velvety walls. Eventually his thrusts gained such a speed that you were almost positive that he was going to shatter your fucking pelvis- _but fuck did it feel good_. His hold on your hips tightened as he used them to pull you against himself, effectively slamming the two of you together.

Your moans have grown so loud and consistent that they combine into a low whine. The only sounds are your moans and Thor's occasional string of expletives, skin slapping on skin, and the scratch of the couch skitting across the carpeted floor. When the coil in your core feels like it's nearly about to burst, you finally manage to knock loose a few words from your lust-hazed mind.

"Fuck, Thor! I'm close!" you keen. Thor nods his head in agreement and slams into you _harder_ \- finally bringing you over the edge. You arch your back and dig your nails into his skin to anchor yourself while pure pleasure hits you like a tidal wave. Thor lets out a rather guttural grunt and your womanhood is flooded with warmth as he reaches his own peak. The two of you ride out your orgasms with a couple of final rolls of your hips; milking each other for all that you're worth.

When the most intense of the tremors finally subside, you slump against the couch; totally exhausted. Thor falls on top of you, but is mindful not to lean his full weight against you. You catch your breath as you relax, sharing a languid kiss with Thor every now and then. You feel comforted in the way that his golden locks form a sort of curtain around your faces, hiding all of your shared looks and kisses from the world.

When he's gone flaccid, Thor pulls out, a stream of cum leaking from you and onto the couch. You know for a fact that that's going to stain the fabric, but decide that, _eh_ , _you've been needing a new couch anyway._

You're so relaxed from the amazing sex you'd just had that you _barely_ catch what Thor whispers into your ear.

_"Happy Valentine's Day, (Name)."_


End file.
